Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/The Gallery - Rai
Rai_anime_lineart.JPG Noblesse ch191 p33.png Rai-394.png Rai-392.png Rai410.png Rai-327.png Rai_happy.PNG Rai474.png R474.jpg 403.JPG Rai34.png Rai336.png Rai_346.png Rai197.png Rai revived.png Raizel_389.png 001_9_Rai Awakens.png 001_11_Rai Takes In His Surroundings.png 001_17_Rai Opens The Curtains.png 001_19_Rai Opens The Window.png 001_21_Rai Walks Onto The Balcony.png 001_23_Rai Looks Down At The Street Below.png 001_25_Rai Deep In Thought.png 001_29_Rai Changes His Clothes To Fit In.png 001_32_Rai's New Favourite Outfit.png 002_4a_Rai Follows The Path In His Mind.png 002_7_Rai Waits To Cross The Street.png 002_8_Rai Confused By Traffic Lights.png 002_10_Rai Finally Crosses The Street.png 002_18_Rai Turns To See Who Called Out To Him.png 002_18_Rai Warned About The Gate Guard.png 002_26a_Rai Arrives At School.png 003_27_Rai_Enters_The_School_For_The_First_Time.png 003_28a_A New Student Appears.png 003_29_Rai Stares At The Teacher.png 003_33_The Teacher Doesn't Know How To Deal With The New Student.png 004_4_Rai_Meets_The_Gate_Guard.png 006 6 Rai Sitting Down In The Principal's Office.png 007_4_Rai_Introduced_To_The_Class.png 008_17_Rai_Glances_At_The_Teacher.png 009 8 Rai's Curiosity.png 010_9_They.png 012_9_Rai_Catches_Everyone's_Attention.png 018_15_Frankenstein Bothered By The Students Story.png 019_36_Ik-Han Knows Something About The Case.png 020_4_Ik-Han Still In Pain Shinwoo's Headlock.png 021_42_Rai's First Time Losing A Game.png 022_26_First Encounter With The Enemy.png 023_29_They Killed Me Ruthlessly.png 032_15_Rai's Power.png 033_23_The Buttons.png 034_30_The Children Are Saved.png 038_37_Rai's Sad Aura.png 048_28_Rai Notices Frankenstein's Torn Sleeve.png 050_29_Rai Succeeds In Opening The Door.png 056_35_A Moonlight Stroll.png 059_33_Rai Spending Time Alone.png 067_11_Call The Missing Kid.png 072_30_Frankenstein And Rai Rescue M-21.png 075_36_Rai Arrives.png 076_40_Breaking The Seal.png 078_22_Rai Creates A Blood Field To Destroy Jake.png 080_29_The Children Could Be In Danger Again.png 081_28_Leaving The Hospital After Visiting The Children.png 083_25_Helping M-21.png 086_27_It's Worth The Risk.png 090_13_Rai Shows M-21 The Power Within Him.png 091_14_M-21's Misunderstanding.png 487_47_Rai Remembers The Past.png 487_50_Rai Listens To The Previous Lord's Words.png 487_54_Frankenstein Interrupts Rai's Thoughts.png 487_56_Rai Trusts Frankenstein.png 488_65_Rai Looks Out The Window.png 490_12_Frankenstein, Lunark And Rai Descend.png 490_13_The Cavalry Has Arrived.png 492_3a_Lunark Arrives To Find The Bodies Of Her People.png 492_3b_Frankenstein Feared This Would Happen.png 493_76_Lunark Arrives.png 493_78_Lunark, Frankenstein And Rai Make An Entrance.png 494_1_Everyone Shocked To See Lunark.png 494_82_1st Elder Won't Spare Any Werewolves.png 494_83_Rai About To Say Something To Frankenstein.png 494_84_Rai Wonders Why Frankenstein Didn't Wait For Orders.png 495_19_Rai Protects Himself From Frankenstein's Attack.png 495_20_Rai Worries About Frankenstein's Aim Or Lack Thereof.png 495_70_Rai Protects Himself From Frankenstein's Attack Again.png 495_72_Rai Worried About Frankenstein's Attacks.png 498_82_Rai Gets Involved.png 499_13_Rai Gets Angry.png 499_16_Rai's Wings Are Healed.png 499_20_1st Elder Wonders If Rai Is The Lord Of Nobles.png 499_26_Rai Declares War On Armageddon.png 499_51_The Royal Guards Try To Stop Rai.png 499_57_Rai Destroys The Royal Guards.png 499_66_Rai Resumes His Battle With Armageddon.png 499_68_Rai Destroying Armageddon.png 500_3_There's No Escaping The Noblesse.png 500_30_Rai Respects Frankenstein's Decision.png 501_80_Rai Is Angry.png 510_29_Rai Worried About Muzaka.png 510_31_Rai Remembers Frankenstein's Words.png 510_38_Rai Makes His Decision.png 510_40_Frankenstein Refuses To Heal Muzaka.png 510_62_Rai Upset That He Stood In Muzaka's Way.png 510_63_Muzaka Doesn't Blame Rai For Standing In His Way.png 510_72_A Beautiful Sunset.png 511_20_Rai Stares Out Across The Ocean.png 511_21_Frankenstein Visits Rai.png 511_22_Frankenstein Updates Rai On Muzaka's Condition.png 511_25_Rai Smiles.png 511_34_Frankenstein Arrives Before The Werewolves Lynch 3rd Elder.png 511_50_3rd Elder Says Frankenstein Should Care.png 511_51_3rd Elder Tells Them Crombel Plans On Killing Humanity.png 511_58_3rd Elder Explains He Can't Let Them Lose To Crombel.png 511 71 Everyone Contemplates 3rd Elder's Warning.png 512 58 Rai Is Worried About What The Future Holds.png 513_29_Rai_enters_Muzaka's_dreamworld.png 519 71 Rai Helps Frankenstein Hunt Crombel.png 520_38_Frankenstein And Rai Are Hunting Crombel.png 520_39_One Of Crombel's Possible Locations.png 520_40_Rai Deep In Thought.png 520_44_Frankenstein Tells Rai He'll Go Alone As It Could Be A Trap.png 520_72_Rai Steps Forward.png 520_73_Rai Tells Frankenstein Time Isn't On Their Side.png 520_74_Rai Orders Frankenstein To Save The Humans.png 520_77_Frankenstein Follows Orders.png 521_9_Rai Wonders At The Scale Of Human Loss.png 521_11_Rai Is Upset At The Devastation.png 521 46 Frankenstein Doesn't Want Rai To Know Of His Plans.png 524_25_The Children Are Excited To See Rai.png 524_26_The Children Bombard Rai With Question.png 524_27_Rai Confirms He Is Home Alone.png 524_30_The Children Decide To Go Shopping.png 524_33_Rai Wants To Go Shopping Too.png 524_38_Suyi Is Embarrassed.png 524_39_Rai Is Happy To Be Spending Time With The Children.png 524_42_Rai Helps Prepare The Food.png 524_44_Yuna Tells Rai They're Excited To See Him.png 524_47_Rai Is Left Speechless.png 524_50_The Children Enjoyed Their Meal.png 524_51_Rai Cherishes His Moments With The Children.png 524_79_The Children Play A Game With Rai.png 524_80_Rai Has A Bad Feeling.png 524_81_Rai Senses Something From Above.png 525_22a_The Children Continue Their Game.png 525_23b_Rai Continues Looking At The Ceiling.png 525_41_Rai In His Noblesse Form.png 525_42_Rai Blocks The Blast Head On.png 525_46_Rai Continues To Block The Blast.png 525_47_You Shall Not Pass.png 525_48_Rai Vs Armageddon.png 525_74a_Rai Stumbles After Blocking The Blast.png 525_74b_Rai Senses Another Attack.png 525_75_Rai Grits His Teeth.png 525_77_Rai Is Angry.png 525_78_Rai Uses His Power To Blow Up The Satellite.png 525_86_Rai Is Worn Out After Blocking Armageddon's Attack.png 526_28_Tao Remembers Seeing Rai After He Blocked The Satellite Beam.png 526_30_Rai Claims He's Fine.png 526_31_Rai Asks Tao Not To Make Frankenstein Worry.png 531_15_Rai Talks Tao Into Giving Him The Co-ordinates For The Next Location.png 535_6_Rai Finds Muzaka.png 535_7b_Rai Thinks Helping Humans Is Out Of Character For Muzaka.png 535_11_Rai Is Happy.png 537_51b_The Sun Goes Down.png 540_27_Tao, Rai And Muzaka Wonder What's Happening.png 541_23_Rai, Muzaka And Tao Are Shocked To See Crombel's TV Appearance.png 541_35_The Children Worried.png 541_37a_Tao Discusses The Worst Case Scenario.png 542_37_Rai Says Goodbye To The Children.png Rai_382.jpg 442.JPG TrueNoblesse_udarsha45.png Rai.jpg Rai.png Rai100.jpg Rai127.png Rai488.png Rai237.png 444-2.JPG Rai 449.png Rai471.png Rai468.jpg Rai470.png Rai469.png Rai_445.png Rai395.png 448.JPG Rai 448.png Rai471.jpg RF33.png RF42.png 453-2.JPG Chapter_230.png RF468.jpg Rai207.png Raskeria, Rai& Kei.png 449.JPG 485.JPG RR469.png Rai460.png Rai460a.png Rai459.png Rai451.png 457-2.JPG 462.JPG Rai472.png RK-55.png RS3.png 200.png 77.png Noblesse.png RaiXFrank5.png RF115.png Ep19.png RS22.png 293.png AW3.png Shocked374.png 475.png Kidnap.png 143.png 1433.png Ep87.png 151.jpg Nth.png Chapter_124.png Chapter_100.png Noblesse ch186 p23.jpg 231A.png.png 256.png 256.jpg 356.png RL.png The Lord and the Noblesse.jpg 476.png RR326.png 470.jpg MR461.png Rai vs muzaka.PNG MR360.png Muzaka111.png Ep338.png 445-3.JPG 471 75.JPG RI446.png 417-2.JPG Kids24.jpg 482.jpg Rai116.png Rai-thenoblesoul.jpg Ch354_rai.png 304.png RF196.png RF163.png Rai_444(2).pngff Rai_444.png Werewolves Ch 395.png Rai395.jpg R395.jpg Rai_saves_Rael Ch 354.png 473.png Rai_355.png RI25.jpg Woosh.JPG Rai_389.png RF295.png Rai_401.png Rai56.png Rai41.jpg 444.JPG Rai1041.png Rai drinks tea.jpg Don't_worry.JPG Rai27.png Rai136.png RaisSadFace.JPG Rai324.png Rai294.png 414_2.JPG Rai-main.JPG Cadis Etrama Di Raizel Wallpaper.jpg Noblesse_Rai.jpg Rai327.png Rai-396-2.png Rai_397.png Rai2.png imf.jpg Rai_contract_ch_295.png Rai_shield.png Rai_injured.png Rai tears.PNG Ch 312.PNG Rai crys for Roctis.jpg Ch277.jpg Rai101.png Rai_blood.png Rai_at_home.png Nth55.png Ch152.jpg Chapter_196.png Noblesse_OVA_01.JPG Rai's_Look_of_Fury_373.png Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 14.jpg Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 2.jpg 401.JPG Noblesse_rai's_adventure.png Rai286.png Rai286A.png 396.JPG 402-2.JPG Rai-Ch421.png Rai_338.png Rai100.png Rai's entrance ch155.png Rai.Noblesse.png Ch 327.png Rai landing revived.png Rai wings3.png Raizel Blood Wings Render2.png Rai_blood_1.png Rai wings summoning power.png 3980.JPG 394.JPG Wi_user_130921673097531168_ae0e6800-936e-4dff-8fea-9fe646b12159.jpeg Noblesse_ch192_p18_edit.jpg Noblesse 193 rai by ar ua-d4oatfq.jpg Rai revives.png Ch335.png Chapter_93.png Chapter_104.png Chapter_126.png RF133.png Sacrificing Ragnarok cross pro.png Chapter_101.png Noblesse Mobile Background.jpg Noblesse_Destruction.png Rai_hit_313.png Rai_weary_313.png Rai_with_wings.png Noblesse_ch207_p24.jpg Someone_to_look_up_to.JPG 402-3.JPG Fgfg.png Ch325_rai.png Rai's seal.jpg slider 236.png Udarsha45_Cadis.jpg Rai338b.png J.png Not_happy.JPG How_rebellious.jpg Rai3-1.jpg Badge-love-6.png I121368.jpg Noblesse;_Soul_Weapon_by_Udarsha45.jpg Ch137-3.jpg Chapter_105.png Chapter_97.png 220_17.jpg Ch215.png Ch214.jpg N-25_rai.png Ch207.jpg Ch_203.png 28.jpg.png Rai loves his tea.png Rai meets Gejutel.png Rai sighs.png Cadis Etrama Di Raizel serious.png NoblesseS.jpg Noblesse_ch198_p08.jpg Noblesse_21_Page_6.png Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 23.jpg Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.png Rai shield.png Rai 33.PNG Raskreia_faces_Rai.png Raskreia_with_Rai_reflected.png Tele-5.JPG Telekinesis_1.JPG Raizel.jpg The Lord and The Noblesse.jpg Noblesse 1.1.png Noright.jpg Bloodfield Exchange.jpeg Ch 310.png Ch307.png Rai telling the difference.JPG Jake staring Rai2.JPG Rai vs jake.jpg Rai asking about his transformation.JPG Rai getting pissed.JPG Jake trying to take advantage.JPG Rai letting blood.JPG Rai taking blood.JPG Krantz attacks Rai 1.png Rai stops Krantz.png Rai flicks Krantz away.png Unreachable.png Blood Field kills Krantz.JPG Blood Field forms around Jake.JPG Rai as hostage.png Rai talks to the 12th Elder.png Rai angered by 12th.png Dance of Blood.png Rai blasts Roctis.jpg Rai wings.JPG 6.jpg MR462.jpg Rai_coughs_blood.jpg Ch325.png Signature wings.jpg Raishowingworry.png Tuna and Suyi take a picture of Rai.jpg Rai and his 3D glasses.jpg Rai is shocked by 3D effects.jpg Rai shows off his new laptop.jpg Rai's new laptop.jpg Rai stands defeated again.png Rai knew what they didn't.png Rai stares at his new phone.png Rai gets his phone out.png Rai remembers Frankenstein's advice.png Rai felt like he face eternal sleep.png Rai tests the laptop - sound.png Rai tests the laptop - touch.png Rai tests the laptop - sight.png Rai is curious.png Tuna and Suyi take a picture of Rai.jpg Home page.JPG Rai takes pictures.png Rai's new laptop.png Rai shocked to hear of Lord's death.png Game Over.jpg Rai makes tea.jpg Rai chatting.jpg Rai sighs as usual.jpg Rai sneaks behind.jpg Hungry.jpg OTL.jpg Noblesse (1).png Ch313.PNG Noblesse Mobile Background.jpg noblesse1.jpg 1389051881463.jpg Ch315.png Re.jpg TN.jpg TN2.jpg Ch316.png Rai Cover.JPG Rai with light 326.png Noblesse_OVA_Extra.jpg Noblesse_OVA_DVD.jpg Noblesse_OVA_Artwork.jpg Noblesse_OVA_Disc.jpg Ch287.png Ch328.png Ch329.png Traitors0.png 338 Rai senses.png 416.JPG Shinwoo_grabs_Rai.png Run!.png 20160209_084047.JPG Nob.jpg Frn.jpg Rael_tired.png 427.JPG 428-2.JPG 428.JPG KeiRu103.png KeiRu101.png 搜狗截图16年11月09日1841 11.png 401-1.jpg 436.JPG Muzaka shocked cuzof rai.png 442-12.JPG Titan445.jpg Titan_444.png 444-1.JPG 424 1.JPG 446.png 446-3.png Screenshot 2017-02-13-12-55-34-1.png 204.png Noblesse Japanese 01.jpg Noblesse Japanese 02.jpg Noblesse Japanese 03.jpg Cadis_Etrama_Di_Raizel_Game_Intro.jpg Cadis_Etrama_Di_Raizel_Game_Version.png Beginning of Destruction.jpg B006.jpg B010.jpg Category:Gallery